


Sunshine Scenes

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Taeyong is glowing, and Jaehyun falls even more.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 211





	Sunshine Scenes

"Hey,"

Sturdy arms wrap around his waist. It's always been like this, like a routine. They don't even talk about doing things in order; everything just falls into place as though they were meant to be.

Jaehyun drops a kiss on his husband's shoulder, whining. Taeyong sighs, adjusting the heat on the stove before turning around to give his other half a welcome home hug (and a kiss on the lips. The other's day won't be complete without it.)

Getting married at the age of 24, Taeyong never dreamed of it, much less let it pass by his thoughts. He was promised to someone not much older than him - by six years, by his parents who only wanted what's best for him. They're never wrong; Jaehyun is what's best for him. Jaehyun and his family has been there ever since and it didn't come as a surprise when one day, coming back from a school project, the Jeongs were waiting for him just for the proposal to commence.

They work together easily. Taeyong has always looked up to Jaehyun, the other being a guidance even when they were kids. Falling in love was like falling asleep after a hard day's work; you just want to curl up into the warmth you've been familiar with.

"How's work?"

"Nasty. But I managed, looking forward to coming back to you and our baby bean," Taeyong's stomach isn't showing yet but he's past two monts into pregnancy. Jaehyun was more excited than any other when the news broke, throwing a mini party instantly that day with their families. Taeyong remembers watching his husband from a fair distance, remembers seeing the glow that Jaehyun emitted while shamelessly telling everyone how he's such a good, loving husband. His chest constricts, yet, positively.

Snorting, Taeyong pries out of the hug and continues what he's doing before getting interrupted by the older. He's been getting distracted by a lot of things these days. For one, his husband seems to have turned even more attractive that Taeyong can't help but bask in romance almost every single night. But he's making dinner right now, he can't afford to be distracted.

Jaehyun says something about showering. It's ten minutes later when the food is set on the table that Taeyong welcomes another hug, this time from his side as Jaehyun takes the seat next to him.

"You sure you weren't a Michelin chef's apprentice at some point?" Jaehyun teasingly wiggles his brows at Taeyong, giving the latter's thigh a squeeze. It's dangerously close to something that has been aching for quite some time now, so Taeyong's quick to swat the hand away before they both forget to eat.

"I graduated with a degree in Culinary, idiot," He won't admit it out loud, but yeah, he wants to brag about being a bigtime chef in his dreams. Taeyong takes pride in his skills. Besides, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. He's convinced that somehow, Jaehyun was bewitched by his cooking.

Jaehyun hums, focusing on his food. Not later than necessary after cleaning his plate of any crumb, he leans in with a grin that Taeyong knows all too well. "Listen, I'd love to have more of your cooking, but you're effortlessly the best one I've ever had. Mind if I eat you out?"

Which happens, of course. Who is Taeyong to deny his husband from exhibiting his exceptional tongue-work? It's embarrassing to say the least, that he's never the one to hold it in, always begging right off the bat.

When he comes, Jaehyun is quick to lap off the mess on his stomach before filling him with something much bigger, much better. It's not that long into the night but the neighborhood is already dark and quiet, except for theirs - specifically their kitchen. Kitchen sex is now ticked off on Jaehyun's bucket list.

As they hit the bed after an exhausting feat, Taeyong immediately gets enveloped into a soothing embrace. Jaehyun drops a kiss on his forehead.

"Dunno if you noticed, but you're glowing, Yongie. Like, I'm not bluffing. Must be the pregnancy."

"Is it a good thing?" Taeyong looks up from having his head pillowed by a firm chest, meeting a pair of warm, chocolate eyes. Jaehyun drops his head for a kiss on the thin, pink lips, while his hand rubs soothing circles on Taeyong's stomach. He can't wait to see that cute baby-belly pooch.

"Best thing. My sunshines..."

**Author's Note:**

> yay thanks for reading


End file.
